Tributes to Fred Weasley
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: They all learn to carry on... to live, to laugh, to love..For Fred. DIFFERENT, i promise!
1. Molly Weasley

**Tributes to Fred Weasley**

'_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see' - Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_

**Molly Weasley **

There is no worse fear for a mother than losing her child. And that loss can never ever be replaced. Each child she bears came from her and the man she love. Each child is unique and they carry a part of her, a part of her love, a part of her pride.

The Burrow's yard was packed with rows and rows of golden chairs. People in black occupied them. They all came to pay their last tribute to Fred Weasley, the master of jokes and pranks, the source of joy and laughter. Fred, the symbol of bravery, Fred.. her son…

Molly Weasley's hand closed on the podium where she stood, facing the crowd, tears flowing down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them off. All around her, people bowed their heads, looking sad, and crying silently.

It was time.

She tried to compose herself, and gave the speech she dreaded. Her voice came out all muffled and cracked.

'Fred.. was my son.' Her lips trembled. She could see his face right now, clear in her mind, grinning at her, waving his arms. 'My son!! It just… feels good to say it, you know. I feel proud that this young man, Fred Weasley, is my son!' she laughed a little. What was she saying? They all know he is her son! She must be going mentle.

'I remember, how he used to give me headaches and troubles, how he used to charm everything in his path when he was of age. He liked to makes jokes, to make us laugh. I remember when I was feeling bad, he would come and tell me it's alright. He would say something that would make me laugh.. and I know, that everything will really, actually be alright.'

She took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Her whole body was shaking. She stole a glimpse at the bright blue sky. Is he listening to her now? Can he hear her?

'I shouted at him quite a lot, come to think of it. I shouted at him about his mess in the bedroom, how he teased his siblings, how he dropped out of school and opened a joke shop… I used to confused him with George and now.. I think he's not here to get me confused anymore.'

Here she broke down completely, and sobbed into her handkerchief. Her husband, Arthur, quickly came up and held her. He was also crying.

'I just…' she sighed heavily, pressing her fingers to her swollen eyes 'I wish I had told him more often when he was alive. I should have told him, and George too, how much I loved him, and how proud I was of him. And I am. I'm so proud of him.' She tilted her head towards the sky. 'I hope he knows that… where ever he is… '

00000000000000000000000000000000

**AN **Up Next : Angelina Johnson


	2. Angelina Johnson

**Angelina Johnson **

After Mrs. Weasley had stepped down, a mocha skin girl with her long black hair plaited down her back stepped unto the platform.

Angelina Johnson had never felt so weak before. Her heart was sinking, and she felt so small. The pain inside her was drowning her, and the tears wouldn't stop. She stood there for a long time, without saying anything. She looked at all the people present, she searched for a face she knew she would not see again, the face with freckles and plastered with smiles… He wasn't there. He's not coming back.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to her, she found her voice. 'I knew Fred since my first day at Hogwarts. He turned my hair pink on the train and we've become friends ever since.' She smiled slightly, thinking of the memory, thinking of him… 'We stuck together through all the years in school, us six. The twins, Lee, Alicia, Katie and I. It seemed like it was just yesterday when we sit around the fireplace in the common room, complaining about homework, playing exploding snaps, and testing the twin's merchandise

'Fred and I.. we were close. He used to call me Angie. Or sometimes even Angel..' she stopped suddenly and finally it hit her. She didn't know why it just did, but it hit her right then and there that she would never hear his voice again. She would never hear him call her name any more…

'_Oi! Angelina!!'_

She shut her eyes, trying to keep the memory away. She was here, right now, not back at Hogwarts three years ago when he asked her to the Yule Ball.

'He…' her voice dried in her throat. She opened her eyes. Everyone was crying now. She didn't know how to go on, what else to say. She looked down at her shoes and backed up at again, then continued. She tried to keep her voice steady but without much success.

'In our last year, before him and George left Hogwarts, Fred came to me… He cornered me on my way to Tranfiguration. It was strange because he was by himself, and George was not with him. He grabbed hold of my arm…

'_Hey, wait up, Angie!!'_

_She rounded on him, not viciously, but with frustration. 'Fred, I'm late for class. What is it now?'_

_'I have to tell you something. It won't take long.' He pulled her into a nearby classroom. It was empty. He shut the door and turned around to face her. There was something in his face. He looked serious and almost afraid, close to tears. She thought he looked like a little boy who's afraid to go to school on his first day._

_'Fred, what's wrong?' she asked him gently. She had never seen him like this. It scared her. She reached out to touch his shoulder. He grabbed her hand in his._

_'Angelina.. George and I, we planned this for a long time now. We have had enough of Umbridge...'_

_'Fred, what are you saying?' her voice dropped. She felt her heart sinking. She didn't know what was coming. What is he telling her?_

_'We're leaving tomorrow, Angie. For good.' _

_Angelina's hand dropped. She just stood there, staring at him. Emotions rushed into her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Fred? Leaving? Is this just some stupid joke?_

_'Angelina.. listen to me.' He rasped. His voice was thick with emotion. He reached out to her but she backed away._

_'Why now, Fred? Why?' she choked, her words breaking. 'Why can't you just stay with us? With me?'_

_'This is what I'm trying to tell you, Angie' he sounded hurt. 'I have to tell you before I go, before there's no more chance…'_

_She cried openly now. She turned her face from him. She didn't want to hear his voice. _

_'Angelina Johnson, I love you…' he said all this in a rush. When he was done, he glanced at her, but her whole body was shaking with sobs. She wouldn't look at him. He grabbed her shoulders. 'Say something, Angel. Anything… Please'_

_'This…' she waved her hands at him. 'This.. Fred. You. You're my best friend.' She found the courage to look into his eyes, his blue eyes that were now clouded with tears and pain. 'You're not supposed to fall in love with me.'_

_She broke away from him and marched to the door. Her vision was blurred with tears. She concentrated on getting out of this room, getting away from him. He just told her he's leaving and then that he loved her? This doesn't make sense… This is all wrong.._

_'Angelina, wait.' She turned and saw him standing there, crying. He wanted to hold her, and tell her he loved her all over again, to make her understand. But all he got out was 'Angel, don't go' _

_She pushed her strands of black hair out of her face and opened the door. 'Fred, I'm sorry' she whispered. 'But I just can't. I…' She looked at him, like she wanted to say something more, but couldn't. Finally she stepped outside and before closing the door, she said, 'Goodbye Fred.' _

'That was two years ago' Angelina said. She was no longer crying but her eyes shone with sadness and pain. Everybody in the crowd had their face hidden in their handkerchiefs. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

'He told me he loved me..' her voice shook. 'And I walked away from him. Two years passed, and I learned a lot in life. I met him again, but he had moved on. But he… made me fall in love with him all over again. And I just… Wish he knew, before he died…' her voice died and she bit her lips to stop herself crying again. Not now.

'I was going to tell him. After it was all over, but… I missed my chance.' She looked sideways at Fred's coffin, lying on the ground not far from her. She wished she could turn back the time. She wished she could see him again, to hold him, to say that she's sorry, and let things get back to how they once were. But he would never come back. Not this time..

'I guess what I am trying to say is,..' she swallowed, her eyes swam with tears. 'I love you, Fred Weasley. I'll always love you.'

000000000000000000000000000000

**Up Next : **Ginny Weasley


	3. Ginny Weasley

**Ginny Weasley**

Through her tears, Ginny saw all the people present quite clearly. She saw Hermione and Ron sitting together, crying silently. She saw Harry next to them. The boy she loved. The boy she would always love. He was there, for her, for them. He wasn't crying anymore. He just looked sad. When she caught his eyes, he smiled at her. And she knew she's going to be alright.

She saw her parents, who were in tears, and her other brothers who were all white faced and shocked. George had tears running down his cheeks but he just stared straight ahead, like he couldn't see anything at all. Ginny swallowed.

'I lost a brother just a few days ago.' Her voice broke and the tears came, like it did so very often since the battle finished. The losses still drove hard into her heart; Fred, Lupin and Tonks… All gone

'I can stand here for days and days and talk about him, and it wouldn't be enough' she whispered and her voice magnified through out the area. She was taken aback to hear that she didn't sound like herself at all. She just sounded drawn and tired. She continued.

'It wouldn't be enough because there's so much to tell. So much… I could go on forever about how brave my brother was, and about what a great brother he was… He would probably laugh if he hears me saying this..' and Ginny laughed a little herself and sniffed. 'He used to tease me a lot, and tried to protect me from everything around me, even from the garden gnomes. We usually had a row about my current boyfriends. Well, except Harry, that is'

Everyone smiled in spite of themselves and Harry chuckled. Ginny bit her lips.

'He liked to give me gifts from his shop and tell me jokes to cheer me up when I'm feeling bad. I don't know, but I get the feeling that I'm his favourite sibling next to George. We teamed up now and then to create much disastrous havoc imaginable and drove mum quite mad. The day of the battle, he was the one who brought me to Hogwarts.

'And I don't blame him one bit!' her whole body was wrecking with sobs now and her hands clutched her chest. 'I'm glad that I was at least there, there in the same place he died. It just.. One of my most dreaded nightmare, like some horrible dream when I saw my brother lying still on that cold marble floor. It was like the world had suddenly stopped for a minute, and I realized I'd never see him again….

'That was hard. The hardest moment of my life.. But standing here, I know that he wouldn't want me to be like this' she gestured towards herself. 'Not like this; crying and sobbing and looking miserable. He would want me to be happy and set fireworks right here and now, or put a toilet seat on his grave, because that is the kind of man my brother is. He doesn't want me to weep. He wanted me to laugh and smile and be happy, like he had been for his entire life.'

Ginny laughed a little and she stood a little taller. 'And I will try and do what he would have wanted. Because I know, if he were here, he would throw back his head and laugh, and he would tell me that everything's going to be alright again…

'And they're going to be… I can feel it…'

00000000000000000000000000

**Up Next : **Percy Weasley


	4. Percy Weasley

**Percy Weasley**

The eyes behind the horn rimmed glasses were wet with tears, tears of remorse and loss. The owner of those pair of eyes, tall red headed Percy Weasley, stood quite still and rigid on the platform. Something was not right in his face. It seemed like a dark shadow had been cast upon it. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

'Does anyone here know when was the last time I made a joke?' he asked. Everyone stared back at him, not knowing what to do and what he was saying at all.

'Because Fred did. Before he was killed, he was mid sentence in saying that he hadn't heard me make a joke since…. He didn't finish his sentence and I never knew'

The third Weasley brother clutched his red hair and took out his glasses to wipe them on his sleeve.

'I'm a prat. I know I am. I put fame and power before my own family. I was greedy and selfish, and a pompous fool! I know that! And I completely understand why they're ashamed of me.'

'Perce!' Mrs. Weasley gasped but Percy lifted his hand.

'No, mum. I completely deserve what I got; the cold shoulders, the angry looks. When I returned home for Christmas last year, I dare say I deserve every stinging parsnips Fred, George and Ginny splattered me with. I deserve all those harsh treatments… But Fred, he doesn't deserve this…'

He waved his arm at the white coffin lying on the green grass. 'When I came back to join the battle, Fred was the first person to came up to me and welcomed me back. I don't think I deserve what he did. But he did it anyway. I don't deserve him as a brother. I don't even deserve this family'

At this statement, Mrs. Weasley had burst into more uncontrollable tears.

'I could've saved him. We were fighting side by side. We were brothers for the first time in years. And it ended so quickly. He came and went so soon.'

Percy closed his eyes. He could see his brother in his mind, laughing next to him, both of them throwing spells at the Death Eaters.

'He doesn't deserve to die. I should've protected him somehow. It should have been me instead of him. All those accuses and insults I gave him through out the years came back to me… he doesn't deserve one of them, unlike me who deserved every word.

'It is not supposed to be this way. It is not supposed to be Fred Weasley, my brother, who died. It is not supposed to be me who live…'

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Up Next - **George Weasley


	5. George Weasley

**George Weasley**

For the first time in his life, George Weasley didn't know what to say. There was too much pain inside him. There was emptiness where Fred had once been…His twin, his best friend, his brother. It just wasn't right somehow. He wasn't himself anymore. Not without Fred.

'It had always been Fred and George' he finally managed to mutter out. 'George and Fred… Gred and Forge.. The Twins. It had always been "we". It had always been "us" and now there's no more Fred and George. There's just me, George. And it doesn't feel right at all!!' He cried with anger and frustration. He tried to stop those angry tears from falling. He swallowed.

_Why does it have to be so hard?!?_

He closed his eyes, trying to block the picture of his twin lying still and unmoving on the floor. He tried to shut the image out. He wanted to forget that that day had ever happened.

He had to carry on…

'We had talked about it before. Dying, I mean. We always figured we will go together. You know, born together, live together, die together. And then that wanker had to break his promise!' George's voice turned harsh and then his shoulders sagged, like all the fight had gone out of him. 'I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. And now… when he's gone… it's like a part of me has gone too.

'I know it. When he died… I felt it. I felt like a part of my soul had been ripped out and the pain shook me so suddenly. And then, he was gone. I don't know how to carry on.

'I caught myself looking for him wherever I go. I expected him to show up at the door, or for me to wake up and find him sleeping in his bed in our bedroom. I had caught myself still using "we" as if Fred is still here. I couldn't look in the mirror for days. One time, I was talking to mum and I stopped in the middle of my sentence, and I expected Fred to cut in and finish it. But he didn't. There was silence. I turned around and he was not there. I tried continuing with our experiments, but I know now that this is still not the time. I couldn't do a single thing. I have no ideas left in me. And Fred is not here anymore to give me one.

'I know I am acting very unlike a prankster here, crying and moping and all. I know Fred wouldn't have wanted me to carry on like this. But I can't for now…. For the first time in my life, I know what it feels like to be totally alone. It's just… It's kind of ironic that when I lost my ear, he was all shocked and concerned, and now it was him who died and not me… I'm the one with one ear, and he was the one who left'

George stopped and couldn't go on. He was shaking, trying to stop the tears from coming again. He looked up at the sky like his mother did.

After a while he collected himself and turned to look at everyone again. 'Percy, I want to tell you this. You were once the biggest prat I have the pleasure of meeting, but when you came back and say you're sorry, it cures everything, bro. And we are proud to be related to you now' A ghost of a smile escaped into George's face.

Percy grinned back a little bit.

'You made him laugh, Perce. That's why he was smiling when he died. He was smiling because of you, his brother. I think he knows that you want to protect him, but it's not your fault, mate. Remember that.'

Percy lips trembled and he completely broke down, crying into his hands. Charlie who was sitting next to him put his arm around him. The second Weasley brother was also crying, his face screwed up with grieve.

'I think he can hear us today, you know, talking about him. That wanker is now probably laughing his fucking head off, hearing all this. Sorry, mum…' George gave a glint of a smile to his mother, who looked quite offended for his language.

'And Ginny is right. He wouldn't want all this serious ceremony with stiff black dress robes and grim faced people crying over his dead body… Well, Come to think of it, he would want the crying over him part!' a small laughter escaped from George's throat and it surprised even him to feel how easily it was to laugh again. For Fred…

'Well, like my dear sister has said, I can go on days and days about Fred, but it would bore everyone to death, I'm afraid. I just want him to know for short,… he's right. It's all gonna be fine. It will take time, but it will be fine.'

George took out his wand and gave it a wide arch-wave. 'Gin, you said he would want fireworks, and here they are!'

Loud explosions echoed throughout the yard as thousands of sparks shot out from the end of George's wand. A giant sparkling dragon erupted over head them and it exploded into rains of colours; red, yellow, blue, green, every colour imaginable. It rained down on everyone and it continued exploding into loads of other pictures. Everyone screamed and stood up, throwing their arms over their heads. But everyone was laughing. It was Fred would have wanted…

Harry put his arms around Ginny and kissed her. Her eyes still sparkled with tears and Harry held her close to him. Ginny buried her face in his arms. She needed to feel safe for a moment and remember Fred. She's going to live her life now. And she's going to love it with all her heart… For Fred…

Mrs. Weasley was now standing with her arms wrapped around her husband. Her eyes were closed. Fred could never be replaced. She knew that. She also knew that somehow he was all around her. Somewhere, he was still laughing and smiling… And she knew he love her… Molly hugged her husband even more tightly… For Fred…

Angelina Johnson stood in the middle of it all. Her arms were thrown wide out to her side. Her face was lifted up towards the heavens. Her eyes were tightly closed. It was like she was drinking everything in and sending a message up to the sky… _I love you… Until the end, Fred, until the end…_

Percy had sat down on the grass and was laughing joyfully through tears. For the first time in his life, Percy felt like he really belonged. He would laugh now, and enjoy the moment. For Fred…

Up on the little platform, George Weasley had pocketed his wand. He was the only one who was still crying strongly but he was smiling too. He looked up at the sky filled with colours.

'Fred, mate,..' he whispered. 'I miss you like hell, bro. I hope you can talk to me, like we used to… it's like… you took a part of me when you left. Just… don't leave me, ok? ... I'd live for you too, you hear? I'd live for the both of us.'

0000000000000000000000000000

**Up Next – **Frederick Arthur Weasley : The Last Chapter


	6. Frederick Arthur Weasley

**Frederick Arthur Weasley**

'It is so cool when you and Uncle Fred turned the corridor into a swamp!! It was wicked!!' The little boy with red hair and freckles reached up and tucked the tie his father was wearing. His father grasped the boy's fingers and bent down to kiss his forehead. The boy gave a yawn as his father wrapped the blankets tightly around him. Outside the window, the sky was filled with twinkling stars.

'So you had a twin, didn't you, Dad?' asked the boy. 'A twin like Remus and I?' the boy indicated towards a boy identical to him, sleeping curled up next to him.

George Weasley smiled at his two sons. Remus stirred a little and George pulled the blankets up to his chin to keep him warm.

'That's how I got my name, isn't it, Dad? From Uncle Fred?' little Frederick asked.

'Yes. And he would have beamed his cocky grin if he had known' laughed George quietly. 'And it's funny that it has been almost ten years now…'

'I wish I could have met him' said George's son 'It would be so cool!! When I grow up, I want to be just like Uncle Fred!!'

'Don't be too much like him, mind you' said a voice from the door. George turned to look at his wife standing in the doorway. Alicia Spinnet Weasley walked into the room and kissed both her sons. 'If you two turned into your dad and Uncle Fred number two, I would surely die of heart attack!!'

George laughed good-humouredly. 'Nah, you won't! You know how irresistible the Weasley charm is!'

Alicia gave him a glare, which would have been quite efficient if she hadn't been smiling a little.

George beamed.

'You better go down and close the shop, George' Alicia quickly changed the subject. 'I'd take it from here.'

'Ok, then' George grinned and he kissed both his sons again. 'Good night, Freddy, and goodnight little Remus.'

Remus merely grunted in his sleep. George was reminded vividly of Ron.

'Goodnight, Dad!' Freddie cried as George started downstairs. Before he closed the door, Fred suddenly jumped up from his laying position.

'Dad!'

George turned around with a huge grin on his face. 'What is it, you little midget?!'

'Well…' Fred looked quite uncomfortable, but he finally asked timidly. 'Would he like me if he knew me? Uncle Fred, I mean…'

George was taken aback by this. Alicia gave him a warm smile. George looked around at his beautiful wife, his two kids and at their home above the famous joke shop he and his twin had started so long ago. It seemed like an eternity since they were Fred and George. He had been just George for too long…

_I'd live for you too. I'd live for the both of us._

He felt tears stung his eyes and his throat tightened.

'Dad?' Fred stammered weakly and George was brought back to earth. He smiled at his son, a smile that brightened up his whole feature. It reached his blue eyes and they sparkled with life again. Alicia, looking at her husband right now, was reminded suddenly of his twin, Fred Weasley. It was like she could see him now, shining in his twin. Her own eyes started watering and she quickly wiped them dry with her sleeve.

'Yeah…' George whispered to his son. 'He would like you very much. He would love you too, you know, both you and your brother'

Freddie grinned and he seemed immensely satisfied when he lay back down again. Alicia hugged him. George turned their back on them and started down the stairs to the shop below with his heart bursting; not with pain anymore but with love; Lots and lots of love.

_For Fred…_

**THE END**


End file.
